Logans Big Splash
by UsernameMatt
Summary: Logan is a 16 year old boy, who from a young age disliked Pokemon. However when he found himself in a spot of trouble the thing he disliked turned out to be the very thing that saved him. Join Logan as he goes on his belated Pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "The New Perspective"

_**Authors note**__: This is the first time I have tried my hand at writing, so expect to see quite a few mistakes._

_*Narrators POV* _

Logan woke up to the sound of his sisters excited screams.

''Logan, Logan'' she cried out joyfully, shaking her brother.

''What is it Meg'' Logan said annoyed.

''Today's the day I can finally get my first Pokémon'' she exclaimed.

Logan was 16 and he decided when he was 10 that he didn't want a Pokémon, he didn't like them.

''So'', he replied grumpily sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes.

''so I'm excited, I think I'll pick Charmander or Bulbasaur oh oh or Squirtal, oh I just can't decide!''

Logan narrowed his eyes at his sister, ''Meg Pokémon aren't that big of a deal, why are you so excited?''

Meg blinked still deep in thought of what Pokémon she was going to choose.

''I'm excited because I want to become a top trainer just like daddy''.

_You want to be like dad? Someone who spends more time with his Pokémon that his own family, that's great_, Logan thought.

''Fair enough'', He said putting on his shirt.

''Mums making a big breakfast since I'm leaving lets go eat'', Meg said, already skipping toward the stairs, Logan followed her. 

_*Logan's POV*_

Meg wasn't half exaggerating when she said 'Big breakfast'' the table was filled with all of her favourites. Cereal, toast, bacon, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, French toast, Pancakes it was the works, Mom had really out done herself. I sat down silently fixing myself a plate of bacon and scrambled egg.

I sat there watching Megan scoff down her breakfast and asking mum which Pokémon she should choose, I wish I could be excited for her, but Pokémon have always been a thorn in my side, I mean, dad was always there for his Pokémon but he would never take the time to take me to the park, play catch or any of the usual father son stuff. Every time I would ask him to take me somewhere I would always get the same answer,

''Ask your mum son, I have to train'', he would say.

I'm surprised Meg doesn't feel the same, but then again she would always be there with him when he was training, watching him with admiration, whiles I would be with my mum going to the local market to pick up groceries.

''Daddy!'', Megan shouted with joy.

My father and his Arcanine walked into the room.

''Meggy'', Dad said with a huge grin, ''you looking forward to getting your very own Pokémon?''

''You bet daddy, I want to be a great trainer just like you'', Meg replied.

''That's great sweetie, at least someone is taking an interest'', he said, giving me that, I'm disappointed in you look.

I didn't say anything I just carried on eating breakfast. Archie, Dads Arcanine, give me his usual condescending look.

"What you staring at mutt?" I barked, glaring back at the dog.

"Arccccchh!" He literally barked back.

''Logan'', my Mother said.

''Yeah mum?'' I asked looking away from the now growling Archie.

"Easy boy", My dad said, trying to sooth the mangy mutt.

I grinned a little, I liked aggravating that dog, so much so that I made a habit of doing it at least three times a day. That was number one.

''I need you to go to the market across the river to get five potions and ten Poke balls for Meg'', she replied, frowning a little at the scene that had just taken place.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head then made my way up the stairs to get ready.

I shoved on my dark blue jeans and red top putting my black waist coat on over it. I messed up my hair so it sat the way I liked; making sure that my new turquoise streak was clearly visible from the black. I put on my sneakers and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was ready I ran down the stairs collected the money from Mom and headed to the front door.

Archie was there, he must have just come in from the front yard. He was resting beside the stairs, he looked up with a disgruntled look on its face. I opened the door to the supply closet and took out one of my old soccer balls, leaving the door open I walked over to the giant dog.

"Fetch", I said tossing the ball into the supply closet.

Although Archie and I never quite said eye to eye he never refused a game of fetch no matter who it was from. He chased the ball into the supply closet, I ran up behind him slamming the door shut. I grinned as I heard it pawing at the door.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarcccch", he barked loudly.

I grinned, that was number two.

"LOGAN!" My dad bellowed.

Not wanting a lecture I bolted out of the front door. 

_*Narrators POV*_

Logan walked into the small forest that he would have to make his way through to get to the market, there was another way he could have went but that would have taken an extra thirty minutes and he knew Meg couldn't wait that long.

He didn't take the time to look at the scenery he just wanted to get out of that forest, he knew that if he lingered there to long he would run into some Pokémon. So he made his way quickly to the old bridge that would take him to the other side of town.

He always hated walking across this bridge he feared that it would snap on him at any minute, he placed one foot on the bridge and when he was sure that it wouldn't collapse he started slowly walking across.

When he got to the other side he let out a sigh of relief then kept going towards the market.

''Oh hello Logan'', the friendly woman behind the counter said.

''Hi Mrs. Lacey'', he replied.

''How can I help you today?'' she asked.

''Can I have five potions and ten Pokeballs please''.

Mrs Lacey looked at him with wide eyes,

''ohhh you finally decided that you want a Pokémon after all, which one are you going to start with?'' she said almost too optimistically.

Logan sweat dropped.

''Uhh actually they're for my sister, she's starting her journey today''.

flushed. ''Oh is she ten already, you kids grow up so fast'', she replied with a smile,

''Yeah, I guess we do'', Logan said scratching the back of his head.

Once Mrs. Lacey had bagged the items, Logan handed her the money then left for home.

Logan made his way back to the old bridge; putting one foot on it again making sure it was stable then proceeding across it with caution.

As he reached halfway he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the familiar sounds of buzzing and wings rapidly flapping, it was the unmistakable sound of a Beedrill.

When Logan realised what the sound was he made a run for it. The bridge rocked back and forth throwing him of balance, he fell hard on the bridge snapping the wooden planks and trapping his leg in the process.

He grabbed the rope supporting the bridge to keep himself steady, then the sounds of the Beedrill got louder and he saw a swarm of them flying towards the bridge at a high speed.

He closed his eyes whiles trying to free his leg from the broken plank, just as he managed to free his leg the Beedrill flew straight past the bridge snapping the supporting ropes and sending the bridge and Logan plummeting to the fast flowing river below.

He fell into the river with a crash and to make things worse the ropes that were originally helping him had wrapped around his leg and since some of the planks of wood were tangled up in the mess of ropes that made keeping his head above the surface of the river that more difficult.

He tried to kick free but he just couldn't and his other leg was still aching from being trapped between the planks, he feared the worst. He kept thinking about his family, how badly he treated Meg this morning, how he never said a single word to his dad, and only few to his mum, he even felt bad for the way he treated Archie, well kinda.

Logan felt himself struggling to keep his head above the water and just when he was about to give in and let the river have him he felt something at his feet, then he heard the slight sound of a snapping rope. Shocked he tried to find out what was happening.

He felt something underneath him supporting his stomach and keeping him above the water. That something then dragged him to the side of the river where he was able to grab onto the edge of the bank and with the unknown creature helping him pull himself up onto the grass. Logan sat on the grass catching his breath and when he looked up he saw a saw blue creature with a shell on its back holding his bag of potion and Poke balls.

''Squirtaaal'' the turtle like creature cried out with a huge grin on his face obviously very pleased with himself.

Logan blinked, then smiled as the Squirtal came closer to him offering him the bag. 

_*Logan's POV*_

''Thank you Squirtal'', I said as I took the bag from him.

''Squirtal Squirt'', he replied with a huge grin.

I couldn't help but grin back, ''I thought I was a goner back there, I can't thank you enough Squirtal, but I really should get going, I have to take these to my sister, she's starting her journey today''.

''Squirt'' the Squirtal said moving his head to the side.

I laughed a little, ''Well catch you later Squirtal''

After checking my leg to make sure it wasn't cut (it wasn't) I raised my thumb to the Squirtal then began walking, well limping, to the pathway that lead up to the now broken bridge, someone was really going to have to fix that, if they still wanted a shortcut to the other side of town anyway. As I made my way up the path and into the small forest I heard a noise coming from behind me.

''Squirtal Squirt''.

I turned back and saw the Squirtal that saved me walking quickly towards me.

''What is it Squirtal?'' I asked.

The Squirtal had a huge grin on its face, the same grin he had after he had saved me.

''Squirtal Squirt Squirtal''

''What are you trying to say?'' I asked sounding confused.

The Squirtal didn't say anything he just leaped into the air, I opened my arms to catch it. As it looked up to me with its big happy eyes I knew that my years of disliking Pokemon had come to an abrupt holt.

''You wanna come with me Squirtal?'' I asked him.

''Squirtal!'' it shouted and threw his arms around my neck.

I hugged it back rubbing my cheek against his; I placed him in front of me and took out a Poke ball from the bag.

''I'm sure Meg won't mind having nine instead of ten''.

Squirtal nodded as I tossed the Poke ball into the air, the Squirtal not wasting any time leaped into the ball as I threw it, the middle of the Poke ball glowed red for what must have been a second then stopped, I went over to the ball and picked it up.

''looks like Megs not the only one starting her Pokémon journey today'', I said staring at the ball.

Suddenly a burst of white light flew out of the ball and there was Squirtal.

''Squirtal'', he cheered jumping on my shoulder.

''You don't want to be in there do you?''

It shook its head and looked at me again smiling.

''Ok then, looks like Meg is getting all of her Poke balls then''

''Squirtaaal!'' the little blue creature shouted.

I let out a short laugh and we started walking towards home. I couldn't wait to get there and show everybody Squirtal, now I know why Meg was so excited this morning, having your own Pokémon was pretty cool, no wonder dad spent so much time with his, although why he would spent so much of it with the mutt I'll never understand. 

_*Narrators POV*_

Logan along with his new Squirtal sitting comfortably on his shoulder, made their way back to Logan's house.

He couldn't wait to show Meg and his parents Squirtal, he especially couldn't wait to see the look on his dads face, when he would tell him that he going on a Pokémon journey.

When Logan and Squirtal got home, Logan's mother was in the kitchen clearing away the breakfast dishes.

''Mum I'm home!'' Logan shouted from hallway.

''In the kitchen dear'', his mother replied.

Logan walked into the kitchen dripping wet and with a Squirtal on his shoulder, his mother looked at him puzzled,

''Your soaked, what's that Squirtal doing with you? What took you so long? Why are you Soaked!'' She shrieked.

''Calm down mum'' Logan said sweat dropping.

''Squirtal'', the little turtle said also sweat dropping.

His mother was still looking from Squirtal to a wet Logan.

''Explain yourself young man'' his mother demanded.

''Well it's kind of a long story mum'', Logan replied half-heartedly.

''I have time'', his mother replied putting her hands on her hips.

''Well, I got the stuff for Meg, then on my way bag a swarm of Beedrill attacked me and the bridge snapped, then I was drowning and Squirtal here..''

''Squirtal Squirt'', the Squirtal interrupted waving at his mother.

''As I was saying Squirtal saved me, then decided it wanted me to be its trainer so now we are going on a Pokémon journey together''

After he was done Logan started gasping from talking to fast, Logan's mother just sat there with her mouth open,

''Ok then, you have had quite a day haven't you, and your Squirtal is so cute''

She paused..

''Wait a minute did you use your sister Poke ball to catch Squirtal?'' She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

''Yeah but Squirtal doesn't like his ball, so I put the Poke ball back''

''Oh, I see'', she replied.

His mum got up and took Squirtal from his shoulder.

''You're a cute little thing aren't you'', She cooed, cradling Squirtal like a newly born baby.

''Squirtal'', it said smiling.

''Mum, where is dad and Meg? I want to show them Squirtal'', Logan said grinning,

''Oh they left for Pallet town, Meg didn't want to be late so they left 20 Minutes ago, they shouldn't be long'' she said patting Squirtal on the head.

''Alright, well I better get a backpack together, Squirtal and I will head out as soon as they get back'' Logan said.

Without waiting for a reply he ran up the stairs, Squirtal leapt out of his mother arms and followed him up the stairs, his mum just sat there smiling.

_It's nice that he's found a love for Pokémon, he's been so lonely with all of his friend being trainers, now he has the opportunity to travel around and see and capture different types of Pokémon_, _I sure will miss him though,_ his mother thought, tears stinging her eyes.

Once Logan had finished packing all of the essentials he went back downstairs, his mother was standing there with an envelope.

''What that's for mum?''

Squirtal eyed the envelope with curiosity.

"Money and coupons for different restaurants around the regions, I have another one for Meg to, I have been saving coupons and money since you and Meg were born, I kept saving up for you just in case you decided you wanted to be a trainer after all'' his mother said handing him the envelope.

''Thanks mum'' he said giving her a hug.

''Don't mention it sweetie'' his mother replied blinking back tears.

'AAAAAAAHHHH, come see my new Pokémon mummy'', Meg squealed from the hall.

Logan and Meg's father walked into the kitchen laughing at her excitement, Archie at his heals. Then in she came with a little blue plant with feet, and a long green leaf on its head.

''Everyone meet Oddy, Oddy meet everyone''

''Oddish'' the little plant replied.

''Its adorable sweetheart'' their mother said tickling Oddish under the chin.

''I didn't know Oddish was a starter Pokémon'', Logan said, a puzzled look on his face.

Meg turned to Logan,

''It isn't but I saw it and had to have it. So the Professor said I could have it instead and OH MY GOLDUCK! You have a Squirtal!'' She boomed skipping towards Logan and Squirtal with Oddish in her grip.

''Yeah isn't he cool'', Logan replied, patting Squirtal on the head.

''We leave for an hour and in that time, you stopped disliking Pokémon and got yourself a Squirtal?''Logan's dad asked with a slight glint in his eyes and a suppressed grin itching at his lips.

''Pretty much yeah'' matching his father's tone of voice.

Logan smiled; his dad smiled back at him, with a look in his eye that said I knew you would come around.

''Logan the Professor gave me a bunch of Poke balls so since you're going on a journey to you can keep the ones you have'' Meg said skipping to her mother's side.

''Wow thanks Meg, wait what about the potions?'' Logan asked,

''How about we battle for them, winner keeps the potions'', Meg replied,

''That sounds like a great idea'', their father added.

''You can be the referee dear'', their mother said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

''Ok then Meg, my Squirtal against your Oddish''

''Oddy'' Meg corrected.

''Ok, Squirtal against Oddy then''

''You're on, let's do this Oddy'', Meg said,

''Oddish, Od'', the Oddish replied. 

The family went out to the back garden to start the match, Logan and Squirtal were on the left, Meg and Oddish on the right.  
_  
__*Logan's POV*__  
_  
I can't believe how exciting this is, my first Pokémon match, to think I could have done this six years ago. Man I have missed out on a lot, better late than never though right.

I looked at Squirtal.

''You ready buddy?''

''Squirtal Squirt'', he replied, flexing his nonexistent biceps.

''I'm going to win you know'', Meg said.

''What makes you think that?'' I replied.

''Grass is strong against water, this should be easy'' she said.

''We'll see about that'', I said silently.

''This will be a one on one Pokémon match, Logan with Squirtal and Meg with Oddy the Oddish'', my father announced.

''Are you both ready to begin?'' my father asked looking from me to Meg.

Meg and I looked at our father, and then at each other gave a sharp nod indicating we were ready.

"Then Go!" Dad yelled. 

_*Narrators POV*_

''Oddy use Razor Leaf'', Meg ordered 

''Oddish Od'', the little plant replied.

At her command, leaves were flung from Oddish's large leaf and were heading towards Squirtal.

" Squirtal, use Withdraw, then Rapid Spin", Logan said. 

''Squirt''

With a nod of his head the Squirtal followed Logan's orders.

The leaves bounced off Squirtals hard shell, doing minimal damage.

Squirtal began to spin in his shell flying towards Oddish, hitting it before Meg could make a command.

''Ood'', it squealed as it hit the ground. 

''Oddy get up and use Stun Spore'', Meg cried.

Oddish leapt up on launched an orangey powder from its leaves.

''Squirtal, use Water Gun to scatter it'',

Squirtal fired a jet of water at the stun spore, stopping it from reaching him.

_The boys a natural at this, I couldn't be prouder of him,_ His dad thought, whiles scratching Archie under the chin.

''Oddy tackle attack quickly'' 

''Oooodish'' It squealed.

Oddish threw itself right at Squirtal hitting it hard.

''We need something that's good against grass, uhhh'', Logan stammered

''Squirtal'', he said nodding his head.

Squirtal leapt into the air firing an Ice beam towards Oddish, hitting it and causing it to freeze over.

''Oh no!'' Meg cried, falling on her knees. 

''That was great Squirtal'', Logan cried out, running towards Squirtal.

''Oddy the Oddish is unable to battle the winner of this match is Logan and Squirtal'', Logan's father boomed.

Their Father turned to the Arcanine

"Help out Oddy will you?" His father asked, rubbing Archie's head.

"Arch", he barked softly.

The Arcanine let out a few small vapours of fire from its mouth, just enough to melt the ice that had imprisoned Oddy.

Squirtal leapt into Logan's arms hugging him, obviously happy over their first victory, Logan spun Squirtal in a circle.

''That was amazing Squirtal great job'', Logan said.

'' Oddy time for a rest, that was a good match Logan'', Meg said walking up to him with a knocked out Oddish.

Logan took out one of his potions and handed it to Meg,

''Oddy needs this'', he said.

Meg just nodded and sprayed Oddish with the potion.

''Your already starting to feel better aren't you Oddy'' Their mother said from behind Meg.

''You both battled really well for your first times'' Their father said to them.

Logan and Meg looked at their father then at each other smiling.

''I'll make you two some lunch before you head out'', their mother said blinking away tears again.

''Ok'', Logan and Meg said together.

''I have some Pokémon food for Oddy and Squirtal to'', their father added.

''Squirtal!''

''Oddish!''

The family went inside and enjoyed a nice lunch together. 

_*Logan's POV*_

Meg and I stood in front of our parents, getting ready to set out.

"Don't forget these", Mom said, handing us our backpacks.

"Thanks", Meg and I said in unison.

"Meg don't forget to stop of at the local Pokemart before you head anywhere, you need to buy yourself some potions", Dad said smiling at Meg.

"Right, I think that's us set to go", I said after Meg and I had our backpacks securely on our backs.

"Make sure to take care of yourselves and do everything you would at home, brush your teeth, bathe, change your undi.."

"We will mum", I said cutting her off.

"Yeah don't worry about us, we will be fine". Meg said sweetly

Meg ran up to Dad giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him tightly. I went up to Mom giving her a quick hug.

"Bye Mom", I said, coming out of the embrace.

"Bye sweetheart", She said kissing me on the cheek.

I narrowed my eyes, I hated it when she done that.

I went over to Dad as Meg and Mom said their goodbyes.

"Good luck out there son", He said playfully punching my shoulder.

"Thanks Dad" I replied giving him a nudge back.

Meg and I finally left to start our journey with Squirtal and Oddy.

''So Logan where are you going first?'' Meg asked.

''I think I'll head to Viridian forest to train, then take on the pewter city gym, what about you?''

''I dunno think Il go to see if I can catch some cool Pokémon, I want to catch all the types I can'' Meg replied.

''That sounds cool, I have done some thinking, I think I'm going to train to become the world's best water Pokémon trainer'' I said.

''Why just water types?'' She asked sounding puzzled.

''Well it was because of a water type that I started liking Pokémon so it makes sense, right buddy?'' I said turning to Squirtal.

''Squirtal Squirt'', he replied.

''Well good luck Logan''

''You to Meg, see you around''

''Yeah you will, next time we see each other I'll be better and we can battle again'' Meg said.

''I'll hold you to that little sis''

We both laughed a little then went our separate ways.

''Well Squirtal, it's just you and me now''

''Squirtal Squirt''.

I stopped for a second thinking.

"I forgot something Squirtal, we have to head back real quick"

Squirtal jumped onto my shoulder and I half sprinted back home, how could I have forgotten this, I wish I had remembered about it before I left it would have saved the hassle.

I was back home before I knew it, Mom and Dad were still on the front porch, Archie was there to, great.

"Forget something son?" Dad asked.

"Yeah something really important" I replied.

I knelt down beside Archie.

"Archie I know that you and I never really got on..." I started. 

_"__Well, well are you two finally calling a truce?" Mom asked._

___I smiled at her then looked back at the Arcanine, its expression was soft, much like the way it looked at Dad._

_"__When Squirtal and I get stronger, we are going to come back here", I paused._

_"__Arch?" It barked softly waiting for what I was going to say next._

___I moved closer to Archie and pulled a face._

_"__And we are going to kick your furry little butt!" I said mockingly._

_"__Aaaarccch", It growled angrily._

___I got to my feet and started running back in the direction I came from, I could still hear Archie barking._

_"__LOGAN!" I heard my Dad scream._

___I kept running, a grin spread across my face, and that makes three._

_**Sorry about the length of the chapter I know it's a lot to read in one go, IL try and keep them shorter in future.**_

_Note; In future chapters I don't think I'll be splitting it into Narrators POV and Logan's POV, I think I'm going to keep most of it from the characters point of view._

_Please let me know what you thought of this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two "Oh Hi Professor Oak" **

We walked for what seemed like hours, it was dark now. We had seen a couple of Pokémon along the way mostly Weedle and Caterpie, we took them out pretty easily, and Squirtal didn't even break a sweat.

"You did well today buddy" I said rubbing Squirtals head.

"Squirt" it said weakly,

"What's up Squirtal?" I said coming to a halt.

The next thing I heard was a loud groaning noise coming from Squirtal's stomach,

"Ah so that's what's wrong, we'll stop and have something to eat, if we really have to"

I Secretly thanked Squirtals stomach for making that noise, I was starving I hadn't had anything to eat since I left, but I didn't want to stop and look weak in front of Squirtal. Squirtal looked a little upset, he must feel like he's slowing us down.

"Don't worry about it bud, I don't mind stopping for a food break, I mean I don't want you to go hungry now do I?"

That didn't seem to help Squirtals mood any, just then my stomach produced the same groaning noise Squirtal's had. Squirtal looked at me and narrowed his eyes, staring at me accusingly.

"Heh, Ok I'm hungry to", I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

I rubbed two sticks together to start a fire. During the time I should have been taking my Pokemon Journey I went to boy scouts, kinda lame but there was nothing else to do and the things you learn come in handy.

The fire was lit in no time and Squirtal and I sat by it eating the tinned meatballs I had brought from home.

Now that our hunger had been satisfied, Squirtal put the fire out and we started walking again.

"When we get to Viridian city we'll find somewhere to set up camp before heading into the forest, then we'll train there for a bit and head to Pewter city, how does that sound?"

"Squirtal Squirt".

Viridian city was in sight, I checked my watch, 9pm, didn't take as long as I thought. Just as we were reaching the city entrance I heard a bleeping noise, I looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from but there were no phones or people in sight.

"Squirtal, Squirt", Squirtal said whiles pulling on my leg.

I looked down at him, he was pointing at my bag, I took it off my shoulders and began raking through it, sure enough the bleeping sound got louder and finally I found the source.

"Mum must have put this Pokegear in for me when I wasn't looking"

Squirtal nodded in agreement, I flipped it open,

"Um hello" I answered .

"Hello there Logan" The caller replied cheerily,

"It's me Professor Oak, your mother gave me your number, I hope you don't mind"

"Oh hey Professor, no I don't mind at all, how can I help you?"

" Ah, well it's more of what I'm going to do for you, If you go to the nearest Pokémon Center and give me a call from the phones there Il explain more about it, talk to you soon" he said quickly.

"Ok Professor, Bye".

The Pokegear made a bleeping sound and the screen went back to the main menu, I placed the Pokegear onto my wrist. Not long after strapping it to my wrist it started bleeping again.

"Hello?" I answered again.

"Hi Logan!" A squeaky voice I knew all too well replied.

"What do you want Meg?" I asked glancing around making sure nobody was watching me.

"Charming. I just called to see if your Pokegear was working", She replied sounding a little miffed.

"It obviously is", I said a little irritated.

"Mummy gave me your number, I called her when I found it, aren't they cool?" she said reverting back to her squeaky excited voice.

"Yeah so cool", I said dully

"OOOOOOOH, I see something, Call you alter byeeeee!" She said squeaking again.

She had ended the call before I could even reply, not that I was complaining, I loved Meg and all but she was a right pain in the ass.

I began walking around, looking for the Pokemon Center, surely it couldn't be too hard to find.

"You look lost", a soothingly sounding girls voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face the girl that had addressed me.

She had shoulder length white hair, pale smooth skin and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, she was wearing a black denim skirt that stopped at her thighs and was wearing high top shoes that reached just before her knee. She had dark blue V-neck shirt supported by a long black and grey cardigan that also stopped just before her knee. She was probably the most attractive looking girl I had ever seen.

"I'm just looking for the Pokémon Center", I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, I just came from there IL show you the way", she said with a friendly smile.

"That'll be great, you sure it's not too much trouble?" I asked, not wanting to be a burden,

"I'm sure, I need to go pick up my Pokémon anyway, I'm Yin", she said stretching out her hand,

"Thanks, I'm Logan and this is Squirtal", I replied shaking her hand.

"Squirtal Squirt", He said whiles putting his hand out for a shake.

Yin smiled and shook Squirtals hand,

"Nice to meet you both".

After we introduced ourselves, we started walking toward that Pokemon center.

"I'm guessing it's your other Pokémon that need healed up because your Squirtal looks fine", She asked glancing at Squirtal.

"Squirtals my only Pokémon, I'm going to the Center because Professor Oak asked me to call him from there."

"Ah I see, I actually just came from pallet, the Professor gave me my first Pokémon" she said.

"Your only 10?" I asked astounded, she looked about the same age as I did.

She laughed.

"No, I'm 16, my parents and I have been travelling around the regions for 9 years, I could have started my journey at any region but I really wanted to start from my home town you know, I was actually just about to ask why you only have one Pokémon because I'm pretty sure you're not 10 either",

"I'm 16 to, the thing is when I was 10 I didn't really want to go on a Pokémon journey, It wasn't until today that I decided to start Pokémon training"

"Cool, So where are you heading after you've called the Professor?"

" I'm going to train In the Viridian forest for a while then head to pewter gym, what about you?"

"I'm going to train for a while also, then not sure what I'm going to do" She said.

We walked in silence the rest of the way until Yin Said,

"Well here we are. There's the Pokémon Center".

We walked inside and were greeted by the friendly woman behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center", the pink haired nurse greeted,

"Hey Nurse Joy, are my Pokémon all healed up?" Yin asked,

"Chansey is just doing the final checkups they will be good as new soon", the nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks" Yin replied returning the smile.

Nurse Joy turned to me, still smiling. God her cheeks must hurt when she goes home.

"How can I help you this evening?" she asked pleasantly.

"I was just wondering if I can use your phone", I asked, probably not as politely as I should have.

"Sure thing they are right over there", she pointed to a table that had 5 video phones on them.

"Thank you very much", I said, giving the nurse a smile.

I walked over to the phones and punched in Professor Oak's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Hello there Logan ", he greeted.

"Hey Professor, why did you want me to call?"

"The reason I needed to speak to you was to give you this", he said pointing to the bottom of the screen.

A red rectangular device appeared at the spot he was pointing to.

"That is a Pokedex, It will act as your identification it will also help you by giving you useful information about Pokémon that you encounter in the wild"

"Wow thanks professor", I said shoving the Pokedex into my pocket.

"Ah the other thing I was going to say was... oh hi Yin, glad to see that you arrived in Viridian safe and sound"

I turned around noticing Yin standing behind me.

" Hi Professor", She greeted him with a warm smile.

"I'm actually glad you're here what I have to say concerns you also, I left a couple of Pokémon eggs with Nurse Joy, I'm sure she has enough on her plate with taking care of all the Pokémon there, would you two be so kind as to take care of them for me?"

"Sure", Yin and I said together.

"Thanks kids, means a lot, anyway I've talked enough I'll let you both go, thanks again"

The screen blackened. Yin and I went up to the desk and asked Nurse Joy about the Pokémon eggs, she nodded knowingly and disappeared into the back room. Several minutes later she came back into the room carrying the two eggs and a Chansey right at her heels carrying a tray with 3 Poke balls on it.

"Here you are", she said handing us the eggs.

"And here's your Pokeballs Yin", she said taking the tray from Chansey and handing them over to the white haired beauty.

"Thanks Nurse Joy", we both said.

"So where are you kids heading off to?" The bubbly nurse asked.

"I'm heading to Pewter city gym", I replied

"So your thinking of entering the Pokémon league then?" The nurse asked "

"Uh sure I guess", I replied.

"If you give me your Pokedex I can register you for the league if you want?"

"Sure that'll be great" I said handing her my Pokedex.

She placed it into a slot in her computer hit of a few keys on the board and she handed me back the Pokedex back.

"That's you registered Logan, what about you Yin are you entering?"

"I never really thought about it, but I'll register for it encase I decide to", Yin replied.

She handed over her Pokedex and Nurse Joy registered her for the league. We both thanked Nurse Joy for her help and we left for Viridian forest.

"Hey you have a Pokegear, we should exchange numbers" She said looking at my wrist

"Sure", I replied, trying to sound more casual than eager.

We swapped Pokegear's for a brief minute whiles we each put in our numbers. After that was done we each took back our own device.

The next thing we knew we were at the entrance to the forest.

"Well Logan I'm heading into the eastern side of the woods to train"

"I think I'll head North West, there's a lake near there and I'm going to see if there's any water types there I can catch"

"Good plan, hope to see you soon, it was a pleasure meeting you".

She stuck out her hand again.

"You to", I was all I could think to say whiles shaking her hand.

After saying our goodbyes we both walked off in our chosen directions.

"She was nice", I said absentmindedly.

"Squirtal, Squirt", he said nodding his head in agreement.

We had entered the forest; it was hard to see our surroundings properly, with all the trees blocking the moonlight. So I took out the flashlight that I had packed.

The forest had an eerie feel to it, I think it was because of the near enough dead silence the only sound auditable were the leaves rustling in the cool summer breeze and the slight sound of the flowing river up ahead. The only thing that was really visible, apart from the stand out trees, were the eyes of the nocturnal Pokémon looking at us from the resting places.

There was no turning back now though, I ruffled my hair and we ventured deeper into the forest.

After about an hour of training, battling Rattata mostly and the occasional Metapod that we seen hanging from a tree, we decided to stop and set up camp.

I had completely forgotten that I had said to Squirtal that we would wait until morning to enter the forest. I blame Yin she distracted me. He didn't seem to mind and neither did I to be honest, just meant we did that extra bit more.

After having a quick meal I crawled into my sleeping bag with Squirtal beside me, and we fell asleep, we would sure need the rest for the training that lay ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three "How Egg-Siting" **

_First of all I want to say thanks to the people that are actually reading my story, its much appreciated._

_It was brought to my attention that I kept spelling 'Squirtle' as 'Squirtle', I apologize for the silly mistake. However when Squirtle has dialog I will keep writing it as 'Squirtle', as that is the way I hear it in the anime so that's how I'm going to write it in my fic. _

We had been in the forest a couple of days, battling anything and everything we could find. When we weren't battling we were looking for berries. I read in the trainers manual that newly hatched Pokémon can only eat certain foods and human food would be no good for it, that and Squirtle seemed to enjoy the berries more than the tinned stuff I usually made. Next town I get to I'm going to invest in some Pokefood.

We still hadn't reached the lake yet so Squirtle remained my only Pokémon, which made training that much easier because I didn't have to switch out all the time. We had just started to battle a Pidgey when suddenly I felt something coming from my backpack, my Pokegear? No it wasn't making any noise, I turned back to check on the battle between Squirtle and Pidgey but when I turned around Squirtle was looking at me and the Pidgey was gone.

"Squirt?" He said moving his head to the side, I put my backpack on the floor and to my surprise the egg inside it was moving around a little.

"Squirtle come see this", Squirtle wondered over to me and looked into my backpack.

His eyes widened "Squirtaal" he said in awe.

"I know" I said matching Squirtle's tone.

A crack formed in the egg and it produced a white glow. The glow lasted at least 3 minutes and when it faded a small brown creature was in my backpack, I picked it up "Aww wow an Eevee".

"Eee" the creature replied.

Eevee was cute but it wasn't water Pokémon, I was kinda hoping that it would be, I guess I could find someone that might want it. I looked at the small creature and she looked up to me with her big dark eyes and her bushy tail was wagging.

I gave Eevee a small hug. I guess I could have one Pokemon that isn't a water type, It had only been hatched for a few minutes and I was already attached to her.

"Let's check you out anyway" I said finally.

I placed Eevee beside Squirtle, "Squirtaal", he said smiling at Eevee.

"Eevee, ee" she replied nuzzling the turtle like creature.

I got out my Pokedex and pointed it towards Eevee; it bleeped once and then began to speak,

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, it has the potential to evolve into one of seven different Pokémon, The flame Pokémon, Flareon, the lightning Pokémon Jolteon, the bubble jet Pokémon Vaporeon, the s..._

I closed it there. Even though I had already planned on keeping her, knowing that Eevee could potentially evolve into a water type Pokémon I was ecstatic. I picked Eevee up, "Ok buddy welcome to the group", I smiled.

"Squirtaaaaal", he cheered.

"Eevee, ee", I put Eevee down beside Squirtle and I let the two get to know each other while I started a fire to cook myself something and I fished out a couple of berries for Eevee and Squirtle.

After resting for a while we set out for the lake again, on the way I let Eevee battle a couple of Caterpie and a Pidgey, since she was newly hatched it didn't surprise me that only two battles had took its toll on the poor little thing so I let Eevee rest in her Pokeball.

The lake was in sight we had made it, I saw a couple of Magicarps jumping in and out of the water, "Time for my first catch", I said getting a Pokeball at the ready, "Squirtle, when you see a Magicarp jump up I want you to hit it with water gun".

"Squirt", he said with a nod. We waited for a couple of minutes and finally a Magicarp leapt from the lake.

"Water gun now!"

"Squirtaaaaaaaaaaaaal", he unleashed a blast of water from his mouth hitting it easily, the Magicarp was forced backwards and landed with a thud on the soft damp grass by the lake.

Watching the scaly red fish flailing on the ground I was somewhat embarrassed that my first catch was going to be such an easy one.

"Go Pokeball", I shouted throwing the ball towards the Magicarp.

The ball engulfed the Magicarp in a flash of red light, the ball itself began shaking and the white button at the center of the ball began glowing red. I watched it intensely wondering if by assuming that this was going to be easy that I had jinxed myself. After a couple of seconds the ball stopped shaking and the red light dimmed and went white, I had just made my first capture.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I shouted pumping my fist in the air.

"Squirtaaaaaaal", He said mimicking me. I ran over to the ball and placed it on my belt.

"For all the good that thing will do you", Said a mocking voice from behind me.

I turned around a saw a girl, probably in her 20's or late teenage years at the very least, with long purple hair that was in a ponytail, it coiled around her like a snake, it was slung over her shoulder and ended at the back of her waist. She was wearing knee high black boots with a short mini skirt and a red top that revealed her cleavage and her toned stomach. Her piercing green eyes stared at me mockingly. I shifted my gaze from where they shouldn't have been to her face. (Can't blame me those things were huge.)

"Don't make fun of my Pokémon, who do you think you are", I said warningly.

The girl chuckled, "Mouthy little git aren't you, I'm Lotus", She said placing her hand on her hips.

"Lotus?" I snorted, she might have been hot but that name was pretty dumb.

"Think my names funny do you? At least I don't waste my time with pathetic Pokémon like the one you just caught" she spat.

My face turned serious, nobody makes fun of my Pokémon.

"I'll show you pathetic, Go Magicarp!" I shouted, Magicarp appeared in a flash of brilliant white light, and bounced up and down on the ground.

"Magicarp use...wait what can you use?" I got out my Pokedex and pointed it towards Magicarp,

_Magicarp can currently use the following moves; 'Splash'_

The Pokedex screen went black.

"One move? Well one move is all I need she's defenceless, Magicarp use splash!" I ordered.

Magicarp continued bouncing in one spot, "uhh", I said sweat dropping.

Lotus burst out into a fit of laughter, "Like I said pathetic, let me show you a real Pokémon", she drew a Pokeball from behind her back and launched it in the air, a Pokémon covered in thick blue vines emerged from the ball.

"What's that thing?" I said pointing my Pokedex towards it,

_Tangela, a vine Pokémon, its body is wrapped in vines. The rest of its form is hidden beneath these vines._

"Tangela, Vine Whip that flapping fish!" Lotus yelled.

One of the many vines surrounding Tangela flew from its body and hit Magicarp sending it flying; luckily I was able to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Ok Magicarp back in your ball", Magicarp disappeared into its ball in a flash of red light. "Ok Squirtle your up" I said.

"Squirt", he nodded walking in front of me.

"Ok Squirtle, use water gun!"

"Squirtaaaaaaaaaaaaal", a jet of water flew from Squirtle mouth flying towards the Tangela

"Dodge it and use vine whip", the purple haired beauty ordered.

Tangela dodged the attack easily and sent another vine towards Squirtle, before I could call an attack the vines were already wrapped around his waist.

"Good, now raise it into the air"

The Tangela raised its vines and held Squirtle in the air.

"If you want your little turtle back, give me everything you have on you, money, food, all the Pokémon you're carrying, minus the fish of course"

"You can kiss my ass if you think that's gona happen, Squirtle use Ice beam!"

"Move Squirtle so its aim is thrown off" She said calmly.

Squirtle shot a beam of ice directly towards Tangela, however the Ice beam missed due to Tangela moving its vines.

"Now cover its mouth with another vine whip so that it can't use anymore attacks"

Tangela did as instructed and now Squirtle was defenceless, what could I do? Eevee is to tired out from battling and Magicarp is well useless right now. Logan Started running towards the Tangela hoping that by throwing it off balance that it will drop Squirtle.

"Stun Spore now!" A voice yelled, making me stop in my tracks.

The orangey spores flew straight for Tangela hitting it right on; the Tangela slumped to the ground releasing the vines that imprisoned Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" I yelled running over to him.

"NO!" Lotus screamed.

After I had a secure hold of Squirtle I turned round to look at our saviour, it was Yin, she had her hair tied back and beside her was a small purple fuzz ball with big red bug like eyes and antennas.

"Vinny use Tackle now!"

"Tangela move!" The now frantic Lotus yelled.

The Venonat charged for the Tangela, and due to the stun spore the Tangela was unable to follow her masters command and took the full blow of the tackle attack.

"Tangela use Headbutt!" she said desperately.

Tangela tried to get up but failed, I watched in amazement at how well Yin handled herself.

"Vinny Confusion now", Yin said calmly.

Venonat's eyes began to glow blue, the same blow glow was outlined around Tangela and with a jerk of the purple fuzz balls head the Tangela was sent flying through the air and crashing straight into Lotus's exposed stomach. They both crashed to the ground with a Thud.

"Little bitch" Lotus hissed, her words filled with poison.

She was just about to get another Pokeball when her pager went off.

"You kids are lucky that I have to be somewhere", she spat.

She recalled Tangela and got up from the ground, dusting herself off.

"Not so fast", Yin yelled.

"I'd love to stay and play, but I have things to do", she said with mock sweetness.

She threw something at the ground, as it made contact a puff of thick purple smoke appeared, obscuring our view and making us lose track of Lotus, When the smoke finally cleared Lotus was gone.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but what are you doing here I thought you were heading east?" I asked.

Yin smiled and took out the violet ribbon that bounded her hair; it fell back into its original place, as she wrapped the ribbon around a wrist.

"Well I thought I heard something so I had Venonat see what the commotion was, after he surveyed the area he ran in this direction, I just followed him" she said rubbing the Venonat's head.

"Veno-nat" the ball of fuzz chirped in response.

"Well thank you both for helping Squirtle and I" I said sincerely.

"Squirt", Squirtle added.

Yin chuckled softly and then her face turned serious "Who was that anyway?"

"She said her name was Lotus", Yin snorted, "That was my response to".

"Well-" Yin Began, "I certainly wouldn't want to associate with the likes of her, she has trouble written all over her and by the way she acted she seemed like first class bitch with a big ego".

"Her ego wasn't the only thing that was", I sniggered.

Yin's eye twitched then narrowed "What do you mean by that?" she asked accusingly.

"Didn't you see them? I mean she wasn't half flaunting them I mean who wouldn't-"

My sentence was cut short by something smashing me right in the face, I fell to the ground hard clutching my face I looked up at Yin, was standing there with her fist clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"What was that for?" I asked innocently knowing fine well why I was hit.

"For being pervy" she sneered.

I sweat dropped "I was just making an observation", I couldn't help but grin.

"Well try observing something that won't make you look like a perv", she said seriously with just a hint of a smile itching at the side of her lips.

Soon we both burst out laughing. Squirtle and Venonat looked at each either then looked at their trainers, having absolutely no clue what was going on.

"So you captured any Pokémon?" Yin asked after we had stopped laughing.

"I caught a Magicarp", I said shrugging "What about you?"

"So Squirtle and Magicarp are all you have?"

"No I have Eeevee to, she hatched from the egg that I was given"

"Your egg hatched already? Mine has been moving around a bit so mines should hatch soon" she hesitated, "and to answer your question from before I captured one, but I've mostly been training the ones I already have. What are you planning on doing now?"

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while to train and to capture some more Pokémon before heading to Pewter".

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm going to head back east and train some more to, I don't think I'm ready for a gym battle yet".

"Well with the way you battled against Lotus I would say you're more than ready",

Yin blushed "That's only the second battle I've been in, oh! Which reminds me, there's a boy wondering around the forest challenging trainers that he meets, he calls himself Samurai, So if you run into him be prepared to battle" Yin said with a smile that made it clear she had won when she faced him.

"We'll be ready won't be bud?" I said looking at Squirtle who had leapt onto my shoulder.

"Squirtle Squirt" he replied with a nod.

"Well that's good, IL catch you around, see you later Squirtle", she said rubbing his head.

"Before you go, why did you give your Pokémon a nickname, I thought it was only kids that did that?" I asked, thinking of how Meg called her Oddish Oddy.

Yin shrugged "Some Pokémon like having nicknames, I asked all of mine if they wanted them and Vinny agreed".

"Huh", I replied facing Squirtle "Want a nickname?" I asked.

Squirtle pulled a face, "Squirt", he said frowning.

Yin giggled "Some don't like it I guess, that's why I asked mine first".

I gave Squirtle's head a playful rub, "Don't worry bud, I won't give you one".

"Squirtaaal", Squirtle replied happily. Yin and I said our goodbyes and she walked off with Vinny at her side.

After seeing how easily Yin handled the situation with Lotus and how I had completely failed to even land a single hit it made me more determined than ever to get back to training. If I was ever to be in that situation again I wanted to be able to save myself instead of relying on and hoping for someone to come and help me out.

I looked at Squirtle; he looked back knowingly as if he had heard the entire conversation I had just had with myself.

"Let's do it then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four "V For Victory!"**

_*Lotus's Pov*_

I walked out of the Viridian city Pokemon Center; I had stopped there for Tangela's sake. I hated going in that place the overly chipper nurse, ironically named Joy, makes me sick to my stomach. "I can't believe I lost to that brat" I muttered to myself, if I hadn't gotten that page I could easily have defeated her. My phone went off playing the annoying ring tone that I was made to have, a price I paid for utterly refusing to wear the hideous uniform.

_Prepare for a phone call_

_Answer it on the double_

Cringing I answered the phone as quickly as possible to save myself from hearing the rest of the damned ringtone, I swear I was going to kill whoever created it.

"What!" I snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!" The man's voice snapped back.

"IL talk to you however I damn well please!" I barked back.

"Enough of this, did you get anything?" The man replied more calmly this time.

"Yes, I have 20 Pokemon to show you when I get back I would have had more but this brat got in my way"

"What!" He screamed, having already predicted his response I had moved the phone away from my ear to save myself from the ear itch that scream would have caused.

"Is there a problem young lady", someone wheezed from behind me.

I turned to fully face whoever addressed me; standing in front of me was an old man, whose eyes were glued to my chest with a disgusting line of snot hanging from his nose. He let out a perverted laugh as he continued to stare at me. I glared at him one of my eyes twitching; I pulled my hand into a fist and gave him a right hook right in his snot filled face, sending him straight to the ground.

"Dirty old pervert" I spat.

"What did you call me!" The man on the phone boomed.

I rolled my eyes "Not you", I snapped, kneeling down beside the old man to wipe the snot that splashed on to my knuckle on the man's jacket, I noticed the wallet in his pocket, "I'll take that" I said to myself swiping the wallet, I grinned feeling a little better about myself. If there's enough money in here I might go buy myself a new pair of shoes or another top or both.

"Take what! How did you let someone get in your way?" He asked sounding irritated.

Scratch what I said about feeling better. "I could have taken her but then you paged demanding me to come back", I replied trying to sound calm.

"EXCUSES!" He boomed.

"Don't shout at me for your own impatience" I yelled, placing my free hand on my hip.

I started walking again reaching the building covered in _'Danger'_ and _'No Entry'_ signs.

"Just get back to base now!" He yelled again trying to sound authoritative.

I hated it when he did that, he knew the only reason I agreed to join his silly little group was if I didn't have to answer to anyone, I knew I could treat him the way I did because he needed me, I was one of the best, In fact I was the best, no questions asked.

"I'm already here!" I yelled back slamming the phone shut.

I looked around before I went in, the only person around at this time of night was that perverted old man, but since he was knocked out he wouldn't see me enter.

I looked at my phone and then back to the old man.

"Men!" I scoffed, entering the building.

*Logan's POV*

"Quick attack Eevee", I commanded,

Eevee obliged sprinting towards its opponent hitting it dead on.

"Rata...taa", the purple rat wheezed before passing out.

After giving the rodent and Eeevee a berry the three of us started moving.

Squirtle and I along with Eevee were continuing our walk through the forest keeping close to the lake so that I could let Magicarp out to for a little training and fresh air. I also wanted to find more water Pokemon.

So far the only thing going on was training Magicarp, the only water Pokemon I saw were other Magicarp, which made training my Magicarp even easier, but still it would have been nice to see at least one other Pokemon.

I knelt down beside Eevee , "Good job" I beamed scratching her behind her ear.

"Eee" she chirped happily.

Getting up I spotted yet again another Magicarp swimming lazily in the lake.

"Time for Magicarp to get some training in now"

I tossed the ball into the air and Magicarp plopped into the water in a flash of white light.

"Ready for some training buddy?"

"Carp, Magicarp", it replied splashing about happily.

Training Magicarp to begin with was tough but after a day or so it learned how to use Tackle, which made training him much easier.

We defeated the wild Magicarp without much of a challenge and Magicarp looked like he could handle another battle.

"Rite Squirtle into the water"

He didn't say anything but leapt into the water eagerly, Eevee trotted over to the edge of the lake and sat there, staring intently like she always did when Squirtle and Magicarp had their battles.

"Magicarp use Tackle now!"

I paused for a split second as he charged towards Squirtle, I let out a slight cough "Squirtle", I coughed again, but before I could give my demand Magicarp charged into Squirtle, knocking him back a bit, "wow" I breathed, usually when I coughed it let Squirtle know that he should ignore what I was about to say next but Magicarp had gotten faster and looking at Squirtle he had gotten stronger to. I knew then that we wouldn't need the coughing system anymore.

"Squirtle use water gun", Squirtle took in a deep breath and blasted a jet of water out if his mouth and towards Magicarp.

I didn't say anything; Magicarp knew what to do in a situation like this we had gone over it many times. Without a word from me Magicarp dove under the water, as the jet of water coming from Squirtle did nothing but merely raise the lakes water level.

"Good job Magicarp, now use Tackle",

Squirtle looked around getting ready for the attack this time,

"Squirtle, withdraw quickly"

Squirtle withdrew into its shell just as Magicarp came in from below, sending the shell upwards into the air.

"Bubble now"

Squirtle breathing in let out a mass array of bubbles, more than the usual bubble attack would, I checked my Pokedex to see what the move was called, it was Bubblebeam and upgraded attack from Bubble, Cool I thought to myself, not only was Magicarp getting stronger, Squirtle was also benefiting from their battles. I then returned my focused back to the battle.

"Magicarp dodge to your left"

Magicarp swayed left quickly, missing the full force of the attack but due to my hesitation was still hit by some of it.

"Ok guys I think we can call it quits there, let's take a break and have some lunch"

"Squirt"

"Carp"

"Eee"

The three of them replied in unison.

I sat there preparing my meal, after I had give each of my Pokémon theirs I frowned as I noticed my lack of supplies, I only had enough food for one more day. I wasn't worried about my stock on berries as I could easily pick more however I only had one potion left, that and surely my Pokémon would need some professional treatment instead of me treating them all the time.

I had been in the forest for a week now refusing to go to Pewter until I captured at least one more Pokémon. I sighed to myself looking over at my Pokémon playing happily, Magicarp and Squirtle were swimming around after each other, and Eevee was standing on Squirtle's shell flicking her tail in and out of the water.

I smiled at how well they were getting on with each other and at how happy they seemed but surely they would need a proper check up soon, it was then that I decided if I couldn't catch another Pokémon by the time the sun set tomorrow I was just going to go to Pewter City having caught a Pokémon or not.

"Ok guys lets rest for a while then we'll start walking again",

I leaned back against the bark of a tree, Squirtle came and sat beside me and Eevee curled up on my lap, Magicarp went underwater.

Sitting there I felt so much at peace it was a beautiful sunny day, with a refreshingly cool breeze, the only sounds that could be heard was the soothing sound of the lake and a few chirping Pidgey's in the tree above I let out a sigh of relief as I slowly closed my eyes.

An hour or so later I woke up, I wasn't quite ready to move yet, I was enjoying the peace and remarkably I was very comfortable considering I was just leaning against a tree, there was just one thing that was different from before, I heard a clinking sound, It must just be Squirtle rummaging through my bag looking for more berries, I thought absentmindedly, the sounds began getting louder but I choose to ignore them until..

*THUD*

"Wake up!" a voice boomed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I leapt off my feet, knocking poor Eevee to the ground and startling Squirtle,

"Ee",

"Squirt",

They complained.

"Carp", Magicarp said lazily popping to the surface.

"Sorry guys" I said rubbing the back of my head, I turned to look at whoever had yelled at me.

In front of me was a boy wearing what looked like a Samurai outfit, he was trying desperately to get his sword from the tree he had wacked whiles trying to wake me up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm...Stupid piece of...Ugh..." he stopped still trying to pry his sword from the tree.

Sweat dropping, I watched as he finally managed to pull the sword out of the tree and place it back in his sheath.

"Where's Merlin when you need him" I grinned.

"Squirt?" Squirtle looked up puzzled oblivious to what I was talking about, I just laughed and patted his head.

"Very funny", the boy in the Samurai suit grunted, getting to his feet. After clearing the dirt from his suit he straightened up and introduced himself.

"My name is Samurai", he said matter-of-factly, although the way he presented himself when he said it made him look less serious than he sounded.

How coincidental, I thought to myself, His name did ring a bell though. Where had I hear that name before? Oh yeah! He was the one that Yin was talking about.

"Are you from the Town of Pallet?" The boy asked,

"No, not the town, I live on the outskirts of Pallet though" I replied

The boy seemed to think for a second before he said.

"Good enough for me lets battle!" He demanded, slamming his fist into his open hand.

Was this guy for real?

"Sure, you two ready?" I asked Squirtle and Eevee,

"Eevee",

"Squirt",

They both said nodding, with a determined look in their eyes. Seeing that kind of determination got me pumped up for the battle.

"This will be a three on three battle with no time limit" the boy said grabbing a Pokeball from his belt.

"Hold up, I only have two Pokémon that can battle on land",

"I see that, not to worry one of my Pokémon cant battle on land either, so it's a fair fight" the wannabe Samurai retorted.

"Ok fine, Magicarp your up first"

"Carp", Magicarp swam into the centre of the lake awaiting its opponent.

"So your choosing the one that can't battle on land, as I'm a man of my world I shall do the same, although this should be easy considering the only move Magicarp knows is Splash, Go!" He said confidently.

He tossed the ball into the air. Landing in the water was a small goldfish like creature, it was mostly white but had orange marking all over its body the most noticeable thing about this Pokémon was the horn on its head.

"Goldeen use your Peck attack", Samurai ordered.

Goldeen charged towards Magicarp, its fins swaying gracefully in the water.

"Magicarp dodge that now", Magicarp dove under the water. "Yes! Just like we practiced, now tackle!" I yelled.

The Goldeen looked around, surprised that its attack had missed the target, Samurai looked confused, He thought for sure that he was going to win because he assumed my Magicarp only knew tackle, how wrong he was.

"Watch out!" Samurai screamed.

It was a wasted effort Goldeen was thrown into the air by Magicarp's underwater tackle. The Goldeen landed on the ground with a thud, knocked out.

"Huh", I said sweat dropping."That sure was easy, good job Magicarp"

"Carp" he squealed, splashing around happily.

"I only caught him yesterday", Samurai said recalling his fallen Pokemon.

"This one won't be so easy, let's go!" he yelled throwing his second Pokeball into the air.

The Pokemon appeared in the sky flapping its beautiful white wings.

"Freee", It Squealed as it emerged.

"Magicarp return", I ordered as Magicarp disappeared in flash of red light. "Eevee your up"

"Eee" It chirped.

"Eevee, Tackle attack let's go", Eevee charged toward the Butterfree using its tail as a spring to reach the Butterfree.

"Use Silverwind now!" Samurai ordered,.

Butterfree flapped its wings emitting a sparkly wind from them, forcing Eevee back to the ground.

"Now let's use Energy Ball!" Samurai continued.

A glowing turquoise ball with a smaller circle of green at its core grew from Butterfree's mouth; it tossed its head back releasing the energy it had created and sending it flying toward Eevee.

"Eevee watch out!" I screamed.

"Eevee" She replied with a nod.

A shimmering lime green barrier formed around Eevee the Energy Ball crashed into it and was instantly absorbed by the shield leaving Eevee with no damage.

"Your Eevee knows Protect?" Samurai asked.

"Apparently", I replied, getting my Pokedex out.

"I just thought she knew Tackle, Quick attack and Sand Attack"

I pointed my Pokedex at Eevee and clicked the 'Moves' option, the computerised voice began to speak.

_This Eevee knows the following moves; Quick attack, Sand attack, Protect and Shadow Ball_

The screen went black.

"Shadow Ball? Didn't know you had that either", I pondered that for a second, "Eevee let's try out Shadow Ball!"

Eevee nodded, a ball began to form in her mouth much like Butterfree's Energy Ball, but instead of it being green it was black with a slight purple aura, Eevee preformed the same head movement as Butterfree and sent Shadow Ball fly to its target.

"Butterfree move out of the way, and use Psybeam!" Samurai screamed.

Butterfree moved to the right and avoided the attack and fired a rainbow coloured beam towards Eevee.

"Use Protect" I bellowed confidently

The protective bubble formed around Eevee once more as the Psybeam hit of it.

"Let's get that bug to our level, use Sand attack then follow it up with a Quick attack"

Eevee kicked at the ground and with a swipe of her tail flung dirt directly towards the Butterfree hitting its eyes, the Butterfree began to descend, Eevee seized the opportunity and dashed right towards it hitting it directly.

"That was awesome Eevee!", "Eevee, Ee" It replied happily.

"This isn't over yet, Butterfree Energy Ball one more time!"

"Shadow Ball Eevee!"

The two attacks formed in the user's mouths, one turquoise with a green center the other black with a purple aura. The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks at the same time causing them to collide with each other, the two balls fought against each other when finally the merged together to create a giant explosion of turquoise, black, purple and green.

"Eevee!" I yelled frantically.

"Butterfree!" Samurai yelled sounding equally worried about his Pokémon as I was.

We couldn't see what had become of our Pokémon the smoke from the explosion was still thick. As it slowly began to clear I noticed Eevee still standing, her eyes closed with the protective bubble around her.

"Phew", I sighed in relief.

Then I saw the Butterfree it was sprawled out on the floor, covering itself with its wings, I noticed Samurai sighing in relief to, although his Pokémon was clearly unable to battle he was relieved that the damage hadn't been to serious.

After recalling his Butterfree he sent out his last Pokémon.

"Go Pinsir, your my last hope", he shouted.

The Pokémon emerged from its ball right in front of him.

"Eevee, take a break, Go Squirtle"

Eevee trotted of the battlefield meeting Squirtle half way; they both slapped their tails against each others as Squirtle took over Eevee's position. Eevee curled up beside me nuzzling my leg and stared at the battle that was about to commence. I gave her a quick scratch behind the ear and gave Squirtle his command.

"Water Gun let's go!"

"Pinsir dodge it, then Vice Grip!"

The Pinsir quickly moved to the left avoiding the jet of water and in a swift movement charged towards Squirtle horns first.

"Slow it down with Bubblebeam"

Squirtle took in a deep breath releasing the stream of bubbles, they hit the Pinsir directly. Pinsir persevered through the attack but there was only so much it could take and it stopped in its tracks.

"Ahh" Samurai cried.

"Skull Bash attack!" I ordered.

Squirtle burst into a sprint, head first.

I was feeling confident I had already knocked out two of his Pokémon with both of mine still able to battle; though Magicarp wouldn't be that much use, bless him.

"Pinsir use Endure!" Samurai screamed.

Pinsir closed its eyes and wrapped its arms around itself, a slight red glow emitted from its body. Squirtle bashed right into him, though it didn't appear to do much.

"Use X-Scissor Pinsir, hurry!"

The Pinsir crossed its arms and smashed right into Squirtle sending it in the air.

"Squirtle Withdraw!"

Squirtle ducked in its shell, it landed on the ground with a thud but due to shielding its body didn't get the full impact of the fall.

"Let's finish this Pinsir, X-Scissor one more time!" Samurai cried happily.

The Pinsir dashed for Squirtle its arms crossed getting ready for the finishing strike.

I waited there, before instructing Squirtle on what to do next; I had to make sure there was no chance of the Pinsir dodging this. The Pinsir had almost reached its target only a few more strides and he would win the battle. By the looks of things Samurai was already celebrating victory jumping up and down screaming 'Yes' from the top of his lungs.

Time to put an end to it, Pinsir was close enough now.

"Squirtle Ice Beam now!" I yelled at the last minute.

"Squirtaaaaaaaaaaaaal", he screamed blasting the beam of ice from its mouth. Pinsir ran right into it, just like I had hoped it would, the Pinsir's body slowly but surely became surrounded in ice.

"Squirtle, lets finish this Skull Bash!" I said grinning.

"NO!" Samurai screamed in defeat

Squirtle's attack hit dead on, shattering the ice and sending Pinsir flying. The brown bug landed on the ground with a thud. It disappeared in a flash of red light, the battle was over I had won.

"That was a battle I won't soon forget", Samurai said bowing his head a little.

"Me to", I said, although I felt silly doing it I returned the bow.

"It was an honour meeting you...uh", he stumbled.

"Logan" I finished for him, "It was nice meeting you to", I said offering my hand.

"Until we meet again" he said taking my hand and giving it a firm shake.

I watched as Samurai disappeared into the thick mass of trees.

I looked up to the sky, happy with my first victory, well second technically. The sun was setting which reminded me of what I had said to myself before Samurai showed up. This time tomorrow I would leave the forest having caught another Pokémon or not.

I leaned back against the tree beside the lake, with Eevee curled up in my lap and Squirtle on my left side, both looking up at sun setting, I released Magicarp into the lake so that he could enjoy this magnificent scene with us.

The four of us watched as the sun disappeared and as the moon took its place.


End file.
